DXD ODISEY
by CarlosDNQ 96
Summary: Un chico con una vida miserable será llevado a un lugar donde existen seres sobrenaturales en búsqueda de una nueva vida. Pero será condecorado con un poder un tanto maligno pero que será para proteger a todos sus miembros de su equipo y a sus nuevos amigos.
1. Cap I: ¿Una nueva vida?

**Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, la cual este tipo es de mis favoritos. Primero debo decirles que esta historia no será de reencarnar en dicho personaje u algo como eso, literalmente es un self insert en Highschool DXD, pero… no crean que afectaré la trama en sí, solo cambiaré un par de cositas, aun así nuestro "oppai dragón" tendrá su harem, pero con cambios muy significativos.**

**Tal vez no me estén entendiendo ahora, pero lean la historia y verán a que me refiero. X3**

**Antes de empezar; les daré algunas aclaraciones:**

**1\. Esta será de esas historias de que por asares del destino, mi personaje termina en el mundo de Highschool DXD con una nueva vida, aunque de una manera diferente de lo habitual.**

**2\. Mi personaje tendrá un arma creada 100% por mí, y que será a base de un dragón, ojo… no será una sacred gear.**

**3\. Mi personaje será medio OP, pero su personalidad va a ser algo fría y despreocupada, lo que quiero decir, es que no será muy sociable, solo lo será con los que el vea que son de confianza, mientras que con lo de despreocupado, es que casi todo le valdría un comino, solo exceptuando a sus amigos y el harem que tenga XD.**

**4\. El harem de mi personaje, aun no lo tengo definido, pero más adelante les diré más al respecto.**

**5\. Esta historia será clasificada "M" ya que abra sangre, lenguaje fuerte, situaciones subidas de tono. Y para aclarar… ¡MI PERSONAJE NO SERÁ UN MALDITO PRÍNCESO! Si le sale la oportunidad de hacerlo con alguna chica no lo dudará ni un segundo, o puede hacer una excepción en algunos casos, y además mantendrá en completo orden a su equipo ("que se diga harem") para que casi nunca hayan problemas como en cualquiera que se ha visto XD.**

**6\. La historia tendrá lugar desde el comienzo, antes de la historia original mejor dicho, a partir de los primeros tres caps el ya tendrá a su equipo y del cual mas puede que se le unan. Me guiaré primera mente del anime, desde la 1er hasta la 4ta temporada, el resto será de las novelas, aunque solo las tengo hasta "tal vez" el Vol. 24, así que no esperen mucho de mí jejeje.**

**Esas sería todo lo que deben saber de este fic, oh, y una cosa más; mi personaje no será parte de ningún séquito o facción, ya que él será totalmente independiente, (así como Vali), pero que estará al servicio de la alianza cuando se le requiera, y que todo lo que mi personaje haga, será al libre albedrío.**

**¡Muy bien! suficiente con esto, ya pasamos casi 500 palabras perdidas en esto, así que vamos con esta historia que promete ser sumamente buena. Que la disfruten. ;)**

**Odisea DXD.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Una nueva oportunidad?**

**Narración en primera persona.**

Qué pensarían ustedes si les digo que por una simple estupidez se puede llegar alto. Pues según yo… esto que me pasó a mí, fue quizás el destino, o que tal vez estoy en estado de coma en un puto hospital y que todo esto es un maldito sueño de mierda.

Me disculpo por ser tan brusco, pero como dice Hulk en Avengers, "siempre estoy enojado". Y no es porque me peleara con alguien o que soy muy cascarrabias ("que en realidad si lo soy"), solo es por el hecho que mi vida era una completa ¡mierda! En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Si se preguntan quién soy yo… pues solo les diré que mi nombre es secreto, ya que al solo decirlo u escucharlo… agh enserio me da un profundo asco de solo recordarlo.

Muy bien ahora aquí va la explicación del porque odio con creses mi vida:

…

Para empezar tengo 22 años, mi altura es de 1.77cm, peso 56kg, ("muy delgado a mi parecer") y soy el menor de dos, tengo una hermana la cual es la mayor, y un hermano el cual me lleva 8 años de diferencia. Mi padre es un hombre alto de unos 2.1m, piel algo bronceada cabello negro, complexión fornida, trabaja en una constructora para el gobierno de mi país, y si se lo preguntan; soy latino, pero de lo único que no hablaré es de mi madre, ya que ella murió de un cáncer cuando yo tenía 14 años. Pero desde el comienzo mi vida fue el maldito infierno en persona.

Un dato extra, era que mi padre era un maldito imbécil, amante del trago y de las mujeres, entre otros fetiches los cuales… prefiero ni mencionar.

Por más que mi padre engañara a mi madre, esta no hacía absolutamente nada, siempre a su servicio como una puta sirvienta, tanto en el hogar como por las noches. Por más que le reclamaba a mi madre por lo que hacía mi padre, esta hacía caso omiso a mis palabras, y que lo que en realidad pasaba, era que mi padre solo estaba molesto, y que necesitaba relajarse. Si con relajarse era no estar en casa por todo un mes, y al siguiente este llegara apestando a alcohol y a burdel de mala muerte, entonces era una excusa sumamente ridícula.

Y así fue por varios años hasta que finalmente me cansé, si mi madre tendría esa mente tan débil contra mi viejo, ¡PUES QUE SE PUDRA COMO UNA MALDITA ZORRA! "Ejem" como decía, así pasaron los años hasta que mi madre fue diagnosticada con cáncer en estado terminal, y por mas que le rogué que intentara salvar su vida… solo me ignoraba como si el maldito asunto no fuera con ella.

Finalmente mi madre falleció y de entre todos, yo y mi padre éramos los únicos que la despidieron, ya que mi hermana se casó con un hombre con dinero, y se fueron a vivir a Dubái, mientras que mi hermano… él está descontando años en la prisión.

Y como han de adivinar, luego de que mi madre muriera, mi padre hizo cualquier cosa conmigo, pero no de lo que ustedes de seguro están pensado… me torturó, me humilló, me hiso trabajar el triple de lo que él hacía antes, y para muy descaro, este se quedaba en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Así tuve que sobrevivir hasta ahora, la verdad esto se volvió ahora una rutina para mi, poco a poco me dejó de importar todo lo que haga, y me volví sumamente frio y cerrado, al igual que mi viejo le entre al alcohol, solo que a una menor medida, también fumo, pero solo cuando estoy enojado, y por alguna razón me he vuelto un amante a las peleas, incluso si el asunto no es contra mí, nunca digo que no a un reto. Además ya no soy un niño santo, así es… dejé de ser virgen justo un par de años después de que mi madre muriera.

Si ella me viera en este estado seguro se pondría sumamente triste y decepcionada, pero saben que… ¡eso me importa una mierda! Si no hiso nada en contra de mi viejo, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho en mi caso? Ciertamente… no lo sé.

En fin eso era todo, ahora me encontré con una situación sumamente fea, el HIJO DE PUERCA de mi viejo, le quedo debiendo dinero a un capo de droga, y ahora nos tenemos que mover para evitar que nos maten, ¡¿lo pueden creer?! El muy hijo de puta me metió en sus asuntos y ahora debo escapar para salvar mi puto pellejo, y a mi viejo poco le importa el haberme metido en esto. Es aquí cuando me digo… ¡quiero desaparecer de este maldito lugar!

Para terminar, un día viernes, los malditos narcos nos atraparon a mí y a mi viejo cuando estábamos en un night club, y no me pregunten que estábamos haciendo allí.

En fin nos emboscaron, y nos llevaron a un lugar sumamente alejado de donde estábamos, y allí estaba el tipo al que mi padre le debía dinero, al estar todos allí… bueno… mi viejo pedía cobardemente más tiempo para conseguir lo que se fumó en licor y en putas, ¿y saben lo que el mafioso hiso?

No pasó ni 3 segundos cuando sacó su pistola, y le voló la cabeza a mi padre… justo a mi lado. En ese momento sentí un gran asco, furia y a la vez… tristeza.

Y fue entonces que el capo se acercó a mí, apuntándome con su arma.

\- Muy bien muchacho, ahora estoy en un dilema, ¿Qué haré contigo? – se pregunto a si mismo mientras que yo lo miraba con furia, pero sin demostrar esa emoción en mi rostro, mi cara se volvió tan estoica como la de un zombi.

\- Solo… déjame ir, y no diré absolutamente nada sobre esto a nadie – le dije de manera seria, y este solo se ríe como un idiota.

\- ¿Dejarte ir, dices? Jajajajajaja, ¿me crees un idiota? Tu viste los negocios sucios de tu padre, así que porque en vez de matarte, ¿Por qué no te unes a mi cartel? No quisiera desperdiciar a trabajadores más jóvenes como tú, ¿Qué dices muchacho? Además de que te pagaré millones y tendrías todo lo que quieras – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos estando cara a cara, y la respuesta más inteligente que di fue…

\- "Puag". Preferiría comer mierda que a trabajar para alguien el cual mató a mi padre sin chistar – le dije con extremo odio, y este se limpio la cara cuando le escupí en esta.

Entonces este me da un golpe en la cara, tumbándome al suelo, ese golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarme algunos dientes, y quede casi semi-inconsciente por el golpe.

\- Enserio me decepcionaste chico, creí que serías más inteligente que tu padre, pero… como dice el dicho "de tal palo… tal astilla", así que te acabaré rápido para que no sufras mas – sentenció el tipo, preparando el arma para matarme.

Aquí en esta situación dirán que toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos en solo cuestión de segundos ¿no? Pues déjeme decirles que eso es una ridiculez, y que mi vida no fue más que un maldito infierno en la tierra, y sin absolutamente nada lindo para recordar… así que… soy solo un humano sin ninguna razón de ser.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, escuche un "BANG" y listo. Lo único que pude ver fueron sombras, y como dice la canción… "sombras… nada más".

**Narración en tercera persona. **

**Lugar desconocido.**

El muchacho estaba tirado en el piso, pero en un lugar completamente oscuro y algo tétrico, no había absolutamente nada, ni un alma humana siquiera. Pero no fue hasta que una voz sumamente siniestra lo llama.

**{Muchacho… despierta} **– dijo una voz ronca y muy aterradora, la cual llamaba al inconsciente chico.

\- Mmmm… ¿Qué pasó? – dice el chico recuperando el conocimiento.

**{Muy bien chico… regresa a la realidad} **– dice otra vez la voz, la cual asusto al ya mencionado.

-¿eh? ¿Quién anda allí? Espera… ¡¿Dónde putas estoy?! – preguntaba ya recompuesto el chico y mirando todo a su alrededor.

**{Tranquilo muchacho, estas a salvo ahora} **– dice la voz desconocida, alertando al muchacho.

-¿Quién o qué es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Cómo mierdas salgo de este maldito infierno?! – decía el chico entre asustado, nervioso y enojado por todo lo que está ocurriendo.

**{¡CÁLLATE!} **– el grito grave de la voz imponía respeto, cosa que dejo asustado a Carlos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Y que es todo esto? – dice Carlos algo nervioso pero sin demostrarlo.

**{Déjame decirte que ya no estás en la tierra chico, y estás en el mundo del vacío. Y con respecto a mí… mi nombre no es importante, y solo digamos que soy alguien que vive tranquilamente en este lugar, lejos de la decadencia del mundo, de la aristocracia de dioses inútiles y siendo un alma en total libertad} **– dijo el ser, el cual dejo confundido al humano.

\- Espera, acaso dijiste ¿Mundo del vacío? Es algo así como el limbo, ¿o que mierda? – preguntó el chico confundido sin prestarle mucha atención a la presentación del ente desconocido.

**{El mundo del vacío es un lugar que no pertenece ni al cielo ni al infierno, aquí es donde solo existe la nada} – **respondió el ser dejando sorprendido al humano.

\- ¿Pero entonces, qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Se suponía que debía estar muerto… - dice el muchacho con algo de pesar en su voz, y la voz solo se rio.

**{Jejeje… tú inconscientemente pediste que te sacaran de la tierra, y yo respondí a tu llamado} **

\- Espera espera, ¡¿Qué?! No no no no no no, ¡eso no fue lo que yo pedí! – dice sumamente molesto.

**{Pero dime muchacho, si te hago regresar ahora, ¿Qué te espera de regreso?} **– la pregunta dejó al joven sin palabras.

Era cierto, para él, ya no había nada que valiera o alguien que lo recibiera en la tierra, estaba completamente solo, es mas… si los que lo mataron en primer lugar se enteraban de que seguía con vida, entonces no dudarían en cazarlo y matarlo otra vez. Prácticamente ya no tenía un lugar al cual ir.

-Haaa… sí, tienes razón, no tengo más que perder – dice el chico con la mirada baja.

**{Lo ves. Es por eso que te doy la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en un nuevo lugar, una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre, pero seguirás siendo humano si lo vas a preguntar} **– dice la voz, y el muchacho analiza las palabras de la voz misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué buscas que haga? – dice con tono entre desconfiado y curioso, pero sin cambiar su seriedad.

**{Por ahora no tienes que hacer nada, lo verás a su momento. Por ahora, te diré primero que conservarás tu cuerpo, pero tendrás unos cuantos cambios leves} **– dice la voz mientras el humano pone suma atención.

\- Que consuelo – dice de manera sarcástica el chico.

**{Lo segundo es que no reencarnarás en alguien, solo que parte de tus recuerdos serán cambiados, entre otras cosas}**

\- "Al menos eso es mejor, quiero olvidarme de toda la mierda de mi vida pasada" – pensaba el humano con frialdad.

**{Lo último es que tendrás otro nombre, nueva identidad, y que seguirás siendo humano… o al menos no del todo} **– eso ultimo le llamo la atención al muchacho.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –pregunta confundido.

**{Antes de responderte, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿conoces una serie de anime o serie de novelas llamadas Highschool DXD?} **– ante esa pregunta, el chico abre los ojos en respuesta.

\- ¿Y que si las conozco o no? –

**{Por tu reacción me dice que sí. Bueno, de antemano te digo que ese es el mundo al que irás, y que allí podrás conocer el mundo sobrenatural}**

\- … - el chico se queda callado mientras sigue escuchando.

**{Además de que quiero que sea mi conejillo de indias para probar lo que ellos llaman sacred gears. El dios bíblico era un muy querido rival mío… pero del cual me compartió parte de sus conocimientos, así que quiero probar mi primer invento, y que mejor que con un humano a los que se les destina una} **– dijo el ser entre emocionado y serio.

\- Sacred Gears…. Son los objetos creados por el Dios bíblico de allí, y existen 13 que pueden matar dioses…. Entonces ¿solo me trajiste para eso? ¡¿Para ser un maldito muñeco de prueba?! – dice el chico furioso, mientras el ser se ríe.

**{No lo tomes como prueba… digamos que es un experimento mío para el universo, uno algo peligroso… pero provechoso para mí. Además de que quisiera saber si tiene el alcance para matar a un dios, sería una longinus de alto poder y una que revolucionaria al universo entero}**

\- ¡NO ME JODAS! Si es así entonces prefiero… - el chico no termina ya que el ente lo interrumpe.

**{Jejeje, lo siento chico, aunque no lo quieras… ¡LO HARÁS!} **– sentenció el ente de forma maligna.

Es entonces que el humano siente un enorme dolor en su cuerpo… como si lo despedazaran por dentro, lo cual lo hace gritar del dolor. Tras varios minutos de tortura, el dolor del chico poco a poco va desapareciendo, y el humano deja de retorcerse y volver a incorporarse y preguntar qué pasó.

\- Mierda… ¡¿Qué putas me hiciste?! – exclama con furia el muchacho.

**{Solo estaba dándote lo que necesitas para sobrevivir en ese mundo… además, estoy seguro que lo que te instalé en tu cuerpo dará mucho de qué hablar allí… eso es lo que busco… que no solo allí existen armas celestiales, sino también las oscuras y malignas, y creo que eres el candidato perfecto para probar el mío, a base de mi propia alma y conciencia}** – dice el ente de forma misteriosa.

-¡Déjate de juegos! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?! –

**{Solo que seas… el enviado del fin, pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo en esto, mi querida mascota está dispuesta a ayudarte, cuídalo bien}** – fue lo último que dijo el ser.

Entonces el lugar se hiso un silencio tétrico, y fue allí que el chico empezó a sentirse extraño… y entonces una poderosa aura negra con detalles verdes oscuros lo envolvía, el humano intento librarse pero lentamente ese poder lo empezó a consumir hasta que el muchacho solo vio oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad.

**Narración en primera persona.**

Poco a poco empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, siento que estoy en algo suave… una cama de seguro, poco a poco abro mis ojos y me veo en una habitación… pero no parece ser de hospital, mas parece una común y corriente.

\- Ara… veo que ya despertaste – de la nada escucho una voz, es femenina sin duda, y que parece venir del otro lado del cuarto.

\- ¿Quién…? ¿Dónde estoy…? – pregunté a ver si no estoy soñando.

\- Estas en casa del líder de los ángeles caídos, en Grigori – dijo la voz femenina, entonces puse mi vista en la dirección donde la voz habló, y allí estaba una mujer, pero no una cualquiera.

Era una mujer que parecía rondar los 30 años mínimo, cabello color morado fuerte, ojos violetas claros, usa una vestimenta típica de una secretaria, alta según veo, usa uno lentes y a decir verdad tiene un físico que cualquier hombre mataría por tenerla en una cama lista para una noche desenfrenada. Entonces esa mujer se me acerca a paso lento, yo me puse algo serio, ya que puede que me podría hacer algo… ("o que no me haría")

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y en donde estoy? – le pregunté de manera tranquila, así tal vez vea que no soy alguien peligroso, y al parecer funcionó, además deberé de fingir que no sé absolutamente nada de nada para no alzar sospechas.

\- Tranquilo niño… para empezar mi nombre es Penemue, soy la secretaria general de Grigori, y donde estas en este momento – respondió de manera amable y con una sonrisa… ¿es idea mía o acaso me llamó niño?

\- Ya veo. Y usted acaba de decir que aquí habitan ángeles caídos… ¿verdad? – pregunto esto solo para confirmarme si estoy soñando o no.

\- Correcto – dice para después extender sus alas, son más de una de hecho. – Si sabes de los ángeles caídos, son ángeles que caen del cielo por tener pensamientos impuros o cometen cosas prohibidas para el cielo – dice con seriedad.

\- Si eso lo sé, aunque pensaba que solo eran un mito – y no es mentira. – y me imagino que de seguro usted es de rango superior, ¿cierto? Eso lo sé por sus alas, son más de una –

\- Así es, soy una cadre, además de que soy una sub líder, la cual toma el mando cuando el líder de verdad está en asuntos de gran importancia. – dice la señorita Penemue con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo –

La conversación fue interrumpida por alguien más que entra al cuarto, y se trata de un hombre ya en sus aparentes 40 años aunque parece joven todavía, viste con una gabardina color vino, pantalones y zapatos negros, tiene el cabello color negro pero su flequillo es de varios mechones rubios el cual reconozco muy bien.

\- Oh… veo que el chico ya despertó, ¿todo está en orden, Penemue? – preguntaba el hombre a Penemue la cual asiente.

\- Todo está perfecto Hazazel, su salud está mejorando y en aumento, tal vez calculo que para mañana puede estar ya incorporado – dice Penemue dándole la nota de mi diagnóstico según veo.

\- Ya veo… eso es bueno – dice el ahora identificado Hazazel con una sonrisa, mientras voltea a mirarme. – dime chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó de forma respetuosa, la verdad no sabía que decirle, hasta que me había acordado que ese ser me dijo que tendría unos cambios al venir, como con mis recuerdos, y al recordarlo la verdad no se qué pensar al respecto.

\- Me llamo… Kyo. Kusanagi Kyo – le dije el nombre que me puso ese ente, y para colmo es el de mi personaje favorito de "The King of Fighters". Juro que ese ser me va a conocer furioso por ponerme un nombre como ese.

\- Con que Kyo… ¿eh? Jeje, es un nombre interesante para un niño – dice Hazazel riendo, pero no entiendo eso de que soy un niño.

\- Espere un momento… yo no soy un niño, ya soy un adulto – le dije ofendido al líder, ganándome una mirada confusa de él, mientras que Penemue solo suelta una risita, ¿Qué les pasa?

\- Vaya… para ser un niño eres bastante maduro para tu edad – dice el pelinegro-rubio sorprendido, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

\- jijijiji… eres un chiquillo muy tierno, al parecer ya quisieras ser muy grande, ¿no es así? – dice Penemue de forma enternecida, ¿no lo estoy entendiendo, acaso soy tan joven para ellos o qué?

\- jeje, bueno señor… "adulto" permíteme mostrarte la cruda verdad – al decir eso, Penemue se acerca y me da un pequeño espejito personal, y al verme… ¡no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo en este momento!

Cuando ese ser dijo que tendría cambios… literalmente cambié, pasé de ser un muchacho de 22, a un maldito carajo de 9 años de edad. ¡La puta que me parió! ¡Ahora sí que ese dios, demonio, alienígena o quien putas sea, le retorceré el orto hasta arrancárselo y hacer que se lo coma hecho al carbón del mismísimo infierno!

Aunque no me daba cuenta de que estaba desprendiendo un aura tan llena de sed de sangre y asesina, que ambos ángeles retrocedieron con algo de nervios, al menos mi forma de intimidación no ha cambiado, eso me será más que útil.

\- Lo siento… no quería asustarlos por mi cambio de humor, es solo que recordé algo que deberé de resolver algún día – dije de forma tranquila, sacándoles una gota de sudor a ambos por mi cambio de humor.

\- Ya… veo – dijo Hazazel intentando mantener la compostura.

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco, decidí hacer unas preguntas, pero la principal era del ¿Cómo llegue allí? Es entonces que el caído pone una mirada seria, mientras me responde.

\- Verás chico, de alguna forma desconocida apareciste justamente en la entrada del edificio principal de Grigori, Penemue fue la que te encontró, y te trajimos al centro médico. Ahora yo me pregunto, ¿acaso no recuerdas como fue que llegaste? – me preguntó mirándome seria mente, yo dudé un poco el contarle que vengo de otro mundo, así que…

\- No lo recuerdo la verdad, solo recuerdo que estaba en el mundo humano, algunos chicos me molestaban, luego de golpear a uno y salir huyendo me persiguieron, y luego… al verme acorralado, solo quería irme de allí, y fue cuando… ¡agh! – al intentar usar mis recuerdos provisionales, un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza se hiso presente, pero, también sentía algo… no sabía que era, pero que me llamaba por alguna razón.

\- Kyo-kun… ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Penemue algo preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, pero por alguna razón mi cabeza me duele, y no puedo recordar lo que hice después – dije mientras me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras que Penemue se sienta a mi lado y me abraza un poco, no sé porque lo hace, pero me hace sentir un poco mejor.

\- Ya veo. Bueno… no importa si no puedes recordarlo, pero… - hiso una pausa para después hacer aparecer un circulo de comunicación. – Shemhazai, ¿ya terminaste de analizarla? – preguntó a quien se supone que es su mano derecha o su asistente de laboratorio según entiendo de la serie.

\- _"Lo hice Hazazel, pero no creerás lo que descubrimos de este Sacred Gear…" _– la voz que se escuchaba era la de un hombre, pero antes de que continuara, Hazazel lo interrumpe.

-Después me muestras los resultados, pero debo pedirte un favor, ¿crees que podrías traerla aquí al área médica? Quiero comprobar una cosa en especial, por favor tráela rápido – pidió Hazazel de forma tranquila.

\- _"De acuerdo, enseguida la llevaré, pero eso sí, te dejaré los resultados en tu oficina, enserio tienes que verlos" _– terminó de decir el hombre a través del circulo, mientras corta la comunicación.

\- Perdone que pregunte, pero ¿de qué estaba hablando? – pregunté algo curioso, ya que al parecer era de "algo" que estaban investigando.

\- Bueno… solo te diré que cuando te encontramos, llevabas algo contigo, algo que por curiosidad quise investigar, pero lo sabrás una vez que lo traigan – dice Hazazel de forma seria, ¿me pregunto que será eso que tenía yo cuando aparecí?

Mientras traían "eso" Penemue me hacía varias preguntas, aunque yo no me quedé atrás. Debo decir que la señorita Penemue es alguien que a simple vista es muy seria y que se toma su trabajo en serio, pero también tiene su lado dulce y gentil, y que al estar cerca de ella me hace sentir muy bien. Pero debo aclarar que… a pesar de que me trate como a un niño, maldigo no tener mi cuerpo adulto, así tal vez podría hacer algo más que conocernos, si saben a lo que me refiero. Admito que soy impulsivo y algo pervertido, pero se controlarme perfectamente, y además de que antes solía estar con muchas mujeres, así que espero que nadie después me venga a decir sobre cosas sobre el sexo y que me diga "usa protección" ya que yo mismo le enseñaría el cómo tratar a una mujer en una cama, y del como complacerla. Y que eso quede en claro, yo nunca desaprovecho el momento de estar con una hermosa mujer, ya sea de mi edad, ("no está claro") o mayores que yo, ("ni tanto, al menos 5 o 10 años") pero no me juzguen, mi fucking vida me hizo así.

Luego de varios minutos alguien más llegó al cuarto, y se trataba de un hombre algo más joven que Hazazel, de cabello rosa, usa una bata de laboratorio, con un traje color negro. Ese es Shemhazai según sé, y que en una de sus manos trae algo envuelto en vendas, algo como… una espada.

Pero… por alguna razón, esa cosa está… llamándome. Siento que… esa espada es una parte de mí que me hace falta, como una pieza de rompecabezas, aunque… pensado en todo lo que pasó, recordé que ese ser me dijo que fuera su conejillo de indias para un experimento, algo con un invento suyo, un Sacred Gear, pero esa presencia es más fuerte, puede que… que sea una….

\- Dime chico, acaso… ¿reconoces esto? – me pregunta el líder de los caídos mientras desenvuelve la dicha espada de las vendas. Era una espada que parecía ser occidental, pero era muy diferente. La espada era bastante grande, era como ver una de los famosos templarios de las cruzadas, la espada en si era de color negra completamente, pero a los costados del filo tenia relieve los cuales sobresalían un poco por lo largo de la espada, y los cuales eran de un color verde oscuro, la empuñadura era de color negro, y en medio de esta tenía una pequeña placa con una gema color anaranjada en ambos lados de la empuñadura, y el mango de esta parecía estar echa de escamas de dragón de color verde.

_(Nota: La espada resulta ser la del Dragonic Black Luster Soldier de Yu-gi-oh, solo que le agregué varios detalles y cambios)_

Al verla, mi mirada se perdió en ella, y ese "llamado" se intensificó, de manera inconsciente extiendo mi mano para querer tomarla, Hazazel duda el querer dármela, pero su curiosidad pudo más y me la dio.

Con solo agarrarla del mango, de un momento a otro, todo a mí alrededor se volvió oscuro, al parecer ya no estaba en Grigori, y la pregunta seria ahora… ¿Dónde estoy?

**[Estás en tu paraje mental, del cual tengo el control en este momento] **– de pronto escuché una voz gruesa y ronca justo a mis espaldas, y al voltear no me creo lo que estoy viendo.

Se trataba de un dragón, uno de apariencia occidental, era completamente de color verde metálico, y por todo su cuerpo tenia partes de una armadura hecha de plata, incluidas sus alas. En su pecho tenia la misma placa con la gema anaranjada de la espada, poseía dos pares de alas, unas grandes, y otro par más pequeñas a la par de estas. Tenía un cuello largo, y su cara y cabeza eran protegidos por una máscara o casco, el cual tenía un par de cuernos hacia atrás, y en la parte trasera de su cabeza tenía algo de cabello, el cual era de un color naranja rojizo.

Y para terminar… era jodidamente enorme, le calculo uno metros, y me está mirando con sus ojos rojos e intimidantes, y del aura que desprende, se nota que es poderoso. Solo tengo una pregunta en mi mente en este momento, ¿acaso este dragón estará sellado en la espada? Ya que debe de ser lógico del cual pueda verlo y del porque está aquí en mi mente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Acaso tú… ¿vives dentro de la espada? – con gotas de sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo, le hice esa pregunta, intentando ocultar el terror que siento bajo una cara seria.

**[Así es mocoso, soy tu compañero espiritual de tu arma, la "**_**Tiberius Claw**_**". Una poderosa espada creada y forjada de mis escamas y de mi armadura, los cuales son más duros que cualquier metal que existe] **– el tono de este dragón es prepotente y algo arrogante, pero a pesar del aura maligna, no noto hostilidad de su parte.

\- Entiendo… pero no me has dicho tu nombre todavía –

**[Yo nunca tuve un nombre en especial, pero soy un espíritu de un poderoso dragón, yo soy el dragón emperador o también conocido como el "**_**Khaos Emperor Dragon**_**"****pero si tú gustas puedes ponerme un nombre por el cual conocerme, eres mi portador y mi amo después de todo] **–dice de marera tranquila y podría decirse que… ¿amistosa?

-Un nombre… ¿eh? Veamos… - me puse a pensar en algún nombre que le pueda quedar a un dragón como él, tras pensar en varios nombres para mi nuevo "amigo" finalmente me decidí por uno que yo mismo me cree – ya pensé en un nombre para ti, a partir de hoy te llamaré, ¡Khaoth! Dime ¿está bien así? – le pregunté, mientras él se queda pensando un poco en ese nombre.

**[Me agrada el nombre, va con mi título. Muy bien mocoso, a partir de hoy me daré a conocer como Khaoth… el dragón emperador del caos. Y seremos compañeros hasta el fin de los tiempos] **– dijo el dragón que parecía estar feliz con el nombre impuesto por mí, la verdad tenía más opciones, pero decidí inventarle un nombre a base de su titulo de dragón.

Luego de eso… el lugar empezó a iluminarse segándome, pero antes de que algo mas pasara, mi ahora compañero dragón Khaoth me dice algo mas…

**[Mas vale que empieces a entrenar tus habilidades, ya que si no las dominas bien… tendrán graves repercusiones en tu cuerpo, pero de eso puedo encargarme, te convertiré en mitad dragón, así podrás soportar la carga del poder de la espada]**

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! –

**Narración en tercera persona.**

Mientras que Kyo estaba conversando y conociendo a su espíritu compañero de su espada, en el mundo exterior, los caídos veían con asombro como una aura de color negra con tonos verdes rodeaba al pequeño, mientras que sus ojos estaban perdidos en la espada, pero con la diferencia de que sus cambiaron de ser café oscuro a ser totalmente rojos como la sangre, o del color de cabellera de cierto maou del inframundo.

Nadie podía acercarse al niño, parecía que esa aura tan oscura y poderosa protegía al chico, evitando que se acercaran a él para sacarlo de su trance.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, el chico parece recuperar el sentido, ya que empieza a mover la mano con la cual tiene la espada, por un momento parecía que iba a atacar a los caídos los cuales se pusieron en pose defensiva, pero no fue así, el movimiento que hacia el niño era que parecía que enfundaba la espada a su vaina, y que inexplicablemente una funda de espada apareció en su espalda, con la cual enfundó la espada dragonica en la funda.

Al hacerlo, el aura oscura y maligna desapareció, y finalmente el chico reaccionó, mientras que sus piernas tambalearon un poco y cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

\- ¡Kyo-kun…! – Penemue se acercó rápidamente al pequeño niño, estando muy preocupada por él.

\- _"Increíble… al parecer pudo dominar el poder oscuro y maligno de esa espada, este chico ha de tener un potencial muy grande a pesar de ser un humano" _– se dijo el líder de Grigori con suma seriedad, al parecer este chico era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Hazazel… - Shemhazai que seguía allí, llamó al caído el cual volteo su mirada a su mano derecha. – de eso era lo que quería mostrarte de esa espada, no es una espada común… y que al parecer está hecha a base de escamas de un dragón – dijo el caído peli-rosa con seriedad, llamándole la atención a Hazazel.

\- Entiendo. Penemue… - llamó a su secretaria la cual se puso de pie al lado del chico que intentaba mantenerse consiente. – cuida de él por favor, debo de investigar esto con detenimiento, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió amablemente el caído.

\- Como digas – afirmó la peli-morada.

\- Dé-Déjeme… la espada… Hazazel – Kyo ya algo recompuesto le pidió al caído líder dejarle la espada.

\- ¿Estás seguro, chico? Podría ser peligroso que la tengas sin siquiera saber dominarla – dijo el pelinegro-rubio con seriamente mirando al niño.

\- Eso lo sé… pero ella es parte de mí ahora, no puedo tenerla lejos de mí, así que se quedará conmigo. Y si no acepta por las buenas… - repentinamente el tono de voz del chico se volvió siniestro y sombrío, y lo que pasó a continuación dejó a todos más que impactados.

Con una velocidad casi visible, el chico desenfundo la espada nuevamente, pero eso no era todo, paso de estar de frente de Hazazel, a estar a sus espaldas, mientras que sostenía su espada y amenazaba con decapitar al líder desde atrás, claro que el chico apenas le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, pero su espada era más grande, y la puso peligrosamente a centímetros de la yugular del caído. Cabe decir que la mujer el otro ángel estaban con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa, mientras que el líder de los caídos a pesar de tener una expresión neutra en su rostro, se podían notar varias gotas de sudor bajando por su cara, mientras que podía sentir como esa espada podía cortar el aire cerca de su cuello.

\- Será a las malas de ser necesario… - dijo Kyo con una vos sumamente fría, mientras que sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente a ser rojos con pupila de reptil.

\- De acuerdo, te quedaras con la espada, pero prométeme que me la prestaras para unos experimentos – pidió respetuosamente el caído.

\- Bien… pero la quiero devuelta una vez termine, ni una hora más o un día más. ¿Entendido? – dijo Kyo seriamente.

\- Hecho –

Es así que el niño pelinegro quita su espada y la regresa a su funda. Cuando la situación acabó, Shemhazai y Hazazel se retiraron por asuntos que atender, mientras que Penemue se quedó con Kyo, al cual regañó por su osadía y falta de respeto hacia sus superiores, pero esto al chico poco le importaba.

Y así empezaría una nueva vida para nuestro protagonista de otro mundo, muchas aventuras, nuevos amigos… muchos enemigos iba a conocer, pero él sería capaz de hacerle frente al mundo, ya que el poder que poseía era más grande de lo que el mismo cree.

**Continuará**

**Ok amigos… hasta aquí este cap de esta nueva historia. Antes de irme les pediré que me dejen en los comentarios a quienes quieren en el harem de mi OC, ya sean de aquí o de otros animes, cualquier sugerencia o idea es más que bienvenida a esta historia.**

**Les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! todos los que quieran apoyar esta idea, y que espero que les guste lo que quiero hacer aquí XD.**

**Eso sería todo por ahora, su servidor Carlos se despide de todos deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean esta historia, la cual espero su apoyo, y también los invito a dejar su comentario, crítica o saludo… tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir… mi Serafall-chan les dice… ¡Bye Bye! XD**

**Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


	2. Cap II: Una vida en lo sobrenatural

**Odisea DXD**

**Capitulo 2: Una vida en lo sobrenatural.**

**POV-Kyo.**

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde que llegue a este mundo? La verdad que me da igual… pero debo de decir que vivir en un lugar como Grigori no es fácil, hay muchos lugares peligrosos por aquí, y a muy poca gente le caes bien… lo sé porque al recorrer este lugar siento miradas de puñal a mis espaldas, pero mientras lleve mi espada conmigo, entonces no se meterán conmigo.

Pero no todos aquí son malos, y eso lo digo por todos a los que conozco por las novelas y el anime. Hazazel es alguien… como decirlo… tranquilo. Puede que sea como un científico loco con respecto a los sacred gears, pero en si es una persona respetuosa y amable, aunque también es estricto y hace relucir su autoridad como gobernador. Penemue… es como una segunda madre para mi… o mas como una hermana mayor, pero a pesar de eso… ¡me emputa ser un maldito mocoso en este momento! Y lo digo porque no es sencillo tener a tal belleza de cuerpo perfecto y actitud medio traviesa para tener una noche de locura. Como dije antes… soy un tanto pervertido, pero que tiene control de sí mismo, mientras que Khaoth, a él le parece divertido verme regándome las bilis, al menos no es tan antipático como Ddraig con respecto al oppai dragón.

Aunque ellos no son los únicos. Primero quiero mencionar a Baraquiel, alguien frio y sumamente estricto, pero cuando lo conoces bien, es alguien muy amigable, pero también sufre… lo de Shuri y Akeno enserio es muy doloroso para él, pero eso demuestra que es un amoroso padre y fue un buen esposo. Ciertamente podría decir que… me hubiera gustado tener un padre como él, jeh, ahora envidio a Akeno por tener un padre así, con y su actitud, si me hubiera agradado tener un padre como Baraquiel-san.

Por último está Shemhazai, puedo decir que es un tipo bastante tranquilo, y con respecto a los estudios de Sacred Gears… pues por lo menos no está tan loco como Hazazel, y en si es alguien que te llega a caer bien… incluso está casado, y su esposa es un amor, aunque siempre juega conmigo a ser mi madre de las veces que me he quedado con ellos, no es que me moleste, pero me hace sentir algo de nostalgia ya que mi madre casi nunca era así conmigo. Por eso me incomoda un poco el que me mimen de esa forma tan tonta.

Aunque claro… todo lugar tiene su ave de malagüero, literalmente hablando. El tipo es un maldito sádico hijo de mil un putas. Estoy hablando de Kokabiel… el tipo enserio es un fucking furúnculo en el culo aquí en Grigori. Y no será hasta más adelante donde enserio le retorceré y le arrancaré sus bolas emplumadas, y se las intercambiaré por sus ojos. Y hablo completamente en serio… el tipo esta zafado, incluso quiere usarme a mí como arma para iniciar una guerra, por eso me mantengo en alerta en todo momento.

Pero de entre todos, hay dos personas las cuales puedo llamar amigos, o bueno al menos a uno, ya que el otro es casi un clon de Sasuke "Emo" Uchiha, solo que con el cabello platino. Así es, les estoy hablando de nada más y menos que el Hakuryuukou mas fuerte de esta era. Al parecer tenemos la misma edad, y creo que seré su primer rival a vencer ya que desde que nos conocimos… su instinto de dragón junto con el mío lo hiso verme con malos ojos, en cambio yo es todo lo contrario… la verdad que no me interesa tener ningún problema con él, o con Hazazel, y sinceramente prefiero esquivar los problemas, aunque a veces los problemas vienen a mí y tengo que forzosamente actuar. _(Nota: cambié la edad de mi prota… en vez de tener 9 años, ahora será de 12 años, ya que así adelantaré más rápido las cosas. Solo para que supieran.)_

Mientras que la segunda persona que considero mi amigo… o amiga en este caso, o la verdad es que lo de amistad es de mi parte ya que ella me ve de diferente forma supongo yo… es de una chica que tiene algo de relevancia al principio de la historia, y que tal vez no debió de ser alguien malo en primer lugar.

…

Era un día como cualquiera… después de un tortuoso entrenamiento con Baraquiel-san ("no crean, este tipo es un sádico, siempre intenta matarme durante los entrenamientos") volvía agotado al departamento de Penemue, llegué y ella no estaba, de seguro estaría con Hazazel haciendo papeleo y esas cosas, bueno… voy a mi cuarto, el cual no es algo a la imaginación, espacioso, con una pantalla de 62 pulgadas, un par de consolas de videojuegos, y una computadora. Yo diría que es lujosa pero de manera simple. En fin sin esperar más me quito mi ropa y me pongo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, mientras llevo algo de ropa fresca conmigo para no volver al cuarto después. Todo tranquilo hasta aquí.

Voy al baño mientras paso como Pedro por su casa semi desnudo… la verdad es que es un mal hábito que tengo de andar desnudo cuando estoy solo, y ya más de una vez Penemue me ha descubierto estando como el "Dios verdadero" me trajo al mundo… dirán que estaría avergonzado por eso… pero no, y a Penemue ni le molesta tampoco, ya que ella ha llegado a hacer lo mismo, y si que muchas veces la he visto así… pero eso se los dejo a su sucia imaginación.

Siguiendo con lo que estaba… llego tranquilamente a la puerta del baño, todo bien… sin molestar a nadie, estaba completamente solo…. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

Fue allí que justo antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió de la nada, y quien fue… puedo decir que es casi de la misma edad que yo, aunque a pesar de eso… su cuerpo se desarrolla a pasos rápidos.

Era una chica de al menos mi misma edad, su cabello era color negro azabache, y era largo ya que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos eran violetas, como cualquier caído tiene. Y para rematar… la güila estaba como el "Dios de aquí" la había hecho.

Si no llevaba nada era porque se estaba secando su cabello con la toalla, los ojos de ambos se conectaron de manera inmediata, aparte de eso notaba como su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate, mientras que yo seguía sin ser afectado por verla en todo su esplendor, ya no soy un santo como han de saber… y lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió para apartar la pesadez de la situación fue…

\- Hola… -

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Así fue… y como esto es un anime, o algo así… el grito de ella se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras que lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una cachetada bien propinada, y créanme que el sonido tan fuerte es debido a la fuerza que llevaba esta, y claro que fue fuerte, aunque no me tiró al piso o me dejo inconsciente como en cualquier caso.

Debido a todos estos 3… 4 meses de entrenamiento ("tortura") me hice más fuerte de lo que pensé, ya solo me volvió el rostro hacia la derecha, mientras que tengo la marca de su mano en toda mi mejilla.

\- ¡Pervertido! ¡Acosador! – acusaba la chica mientras se alejaba unos pasos de mi, mientras que yo me sobo la mejilla.

\- Óyeme… en primer lugar, yo vivo aquí, en segundo, no soy un acosador, y tercero… ¿Quién eres a fin de cuentas y que haces aquí? – le dije con total calma, aunque lo ultimo lo pregunté para confirmar si en realidad esta chica es quien que creo que es.

\- Ara, pero que momento tan extraño tenemos aquí, Kyo-kun, Ray-chan… – y hablando del rey de roma, o en este caso reina… Penemue apareció de la nada y nos mira entre sorprendida y algo divertida.

\- ¡Penemue-sama! ¡Este acosador intentaba espiarme mientras estaba en el baño! – dijo la chica señalándome como si fuera el culpable… pero que infantil y absurdo es toda esta situación.

\- No me culpes… estuve entrenando todo el jodido día, y solo quería darme un jodido baño, para después cenar un poco y luego irme a dormir ya que hoy fue jodidamente agotador el entrenamiento – respondí con simplicidad, esa niña tiene la culpa de estar aquí sin siquiera presentarse o pedir permiso siquiera.

\- Ya veo. Fufu, perdóname por esto Kyo-kun, debí haberte puesto un memo de que ella iba a venir, lamento el este mal entendido – dice Penemue de manera apenada, mientras que la chica esta con la boca abierta por la incredulidad… mientras le mando una mirada de "in your face"

\- P-P-P-Pero… ¿Penemue-sama? – la pobre ni sabía que cara poner al ver que la superior aquí esta de mi parte.

\- Oh, disculpa Ray-chan… este chico es Kusanagi Kyo, es uno de los protegidos de Hazazel, y que él está bajo mi tutela – dijo Penemue de manera tranquila, mientras que la otra abre los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¡¿EEEEH?! ¡¿Pro-Protegido de Hazazel-sama?! – no entiendo por qué le sorprende tanto… ese viejo loco solo me tiene aquí para estudiar mi espada de dragón, no le veo lo sorprendente allí.

\- Ufff… bueno, si me disculpan… voy a aguar mi estrés con un baño. Con permiso – me aburrí de esta charla sin sentido, así que solo me metí al baño antes de que otra cosa extraña vaya a suceder.

…

Luego de un relajante baño… decidí salir, y como vi… esa chica aun seguía allí junto con Penemue, estaban tomando el té en la sala, claro que notaron mi presencia, y esa chica me veía entre desconfiada y curiosa, mientras que Penemue sonríe, la cual le conozco esa sonrisa, y es una de esas que me dicen que me va a fastidiar por un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Vas a cenar, Kyo-kun? – me preguntó Penemue mientras yo aun tenía mi mirada fija en aquella chica.

\- Tal vez… la verdad es que estoy muy cansado hoy – le dije así sin más, para después empezar a subir, pero no sin antes… - a propósito no pregunté tu nombre… ¿Cuál es? – lo último se lo pregunté a aquella chica, la cual me mira algo dudosa de responder.

\- Vamos Ray-chan, preséntate, el no es malo ya te lo dije, solo fue un pequeño accidente – le dijo Penemue de forma tranquila, aun esta dudosa de hacerlo… pero al final suspira y accede.

\- Raynare…. Mi nombre es Raynare – dice la chica mirándome de manera seria.

\- Raynare. Es un lindo nombre, es un gusto… puedes llamarme Kyo... – le dije secamente, y Raynare se sonrojó por decir que su nombre era lindo, y mientras que me retiro a mi cuarto. – Oh cierto, me disculpo por lo que pasó en el baño… soy algo despistado, en serio lo siento – me disculpé, pero ella me dice algo más.

\- No, yo lo siento, no debí llamarte pervertido sin saber que vivías aquí. P-Por favor perdóname – dice ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se levanta del sillón y hace una reverencia, la verdad que me incomoda que hagan eso.

\- No te preocupes, estamos bien ahora. Ahora si me disculpan… - me propuse a subir a mi cuarto, pero…

\- Espero que así aprendas a no andar semi-desnudo por la casa… - ¿y quién es esta mujer para decirme algo como eso? Más bien tú eres la que debería de aprender, ¡vives con un mocoso carajo!

\- ¿A sí? Y quien eres tú para decirme eso si en primer lugar a ti no te importa andar completamente desnuda conmigo por aquí. Puedo ser un niño, pero no soy tonto Penemue, he vivido más cosas de las que tú te imaginas… y si fuera distinto, ya hubiera llamado a servicios infantiles por acosadora, ¿Qué me dices respecto a eso? – contraataqué, y esta me mira sorprendida pero sonríe de forma traviesa después, mientras que Raynare tiene la boca casi hasta el piso.

\- Fufufu, me ganaste esta Kyo-kun, en serio eres un chico muy observador y maduro para tu edad, pero mejor discutiremos eso después – dice ella de forma traviesa, la verdad es que la relación mía con Penemue es algo… particular. No les daré detalles al respecto, pero solo diré que ambos nos regimos por el libre albedrío, ella hace lo que quiera, yo hago lo mismo, así es como nos llevamos.

…

Y así estamos ahora… la verdad es que Raynare no es como la pintan en la novela o el anime, o tal vez sea que este es un universo paralelo… la verdad me vale madres donde esté… si con tal de que olvide por completo mi antigua y estúpida vida, entonces me conformo con esto.

Cambiando de tema… Hazazel ha estado investigando sobre mi espada, la cual no es como cualquiera que haya existido, ~pues claro… es una espada ficticia sacada de la nada y que no pertenece a este mundo~… la verdad es que ahora me entra la curiosidad de saber quién era el sujeto que me trajo aquí… y el por qué de hacerlo, aunque no lo viera como era, en ese momento sentí que tenia entre buenas y malas intenciones cuando me dio el espíritu de Khaoth, algo muy extraño se traía entre manos ese "espectro" como decidí llamarlo, y por mas que le pregunto a mi dragón sobre eso… el no parece recordar bien, es como si mente hubiera sido alterada. Solo esto lo hace más sospechoso de lo que aparenta.

En fin… mi vida es bastante tranquila aquí, no del todo pero se llevarla "al suave" como se dice de donde vengo. Pero aun así no me debo confiar, si bien ya estando aquí he cambiado varias cosas, lo mejor no sería involucrarme mucho para que la historia no sea afectada, aunque tal vez cambie una cosas, ya que a mi parecer diría que harían algo bueno a la historia… pero solo serán unas cuantas, creo eso es lo único relevante que puedo hacer aquí.

**Al día siguiente.**

Ya había amanecido, yo había salido como a las 4:30am a calentar un poco, la verdad no se nota en este lugar el día y la noche… solo la hora lo confirma, pero eso no es importante, desde hace varios días me hecho de un propio horario de entrenamiento… el cual no me choca o afecta en nada con el que tengo con Baraquiel-san, es uno que yo mismo me he impuesto, donde intento hacerme de un estilo de combate con mi espada… y que a la vez hago meditación para así afianzar mi vínculo con Khaoth, el cual no es tan mal compañero espiritual… aunque lo de molesto lo tiene de pervertido… y lo digo ya que por ser en parte dragón… claro que mis instintos me tientan a hacer cosas con alguna chica la cual puedo ver linda o atractiva, mientras que el intenta convencerme o tentarme a tener "una colonia" como dice el. Diría que su nivel de perversión es más que la de Issei u Odín, incluso peor que la del rey dragón Fafnir… pero me acostumbraré, además de que casi nunca le prestó atención a sus comentarios subidos de tono, solo los importantes y consejos que me da para mejorar.

Ahora estoy… practicando un estilo de espada que recuerdo de un anime que… "irónicamente" veía cuando era niño, aunque sé que me tomara bastante tiempo el dominarlo… pero a cómo voy digo que no será mucho. Sin embargo algo nos llamó la atención a mí y a mi amigo espiritual.

**{Compañero… tienes visitas} **– me dice Khaoth mientras dejo mi pose de pelea y suspiro de fastidio, enserio que desde ese día, ella nunca deja de seguirme a donde vaya… cosa que lo empieza a convertir en acoso, y enserio me está emputando en verdad.

-"Si ya lo noté. Tsk, en serio tiene que venir a interrumpirme hoy, que molestia" – respondí relajándome un poco… enserio esto ya es estúpido, además piensa que no me doy cuenta cuando me sigue… que ingenua.

Fue así que decidí seguir entrenando aparentando que no la he notado que me observa, así que solo me la pasé sin preocuparme, ya que está segura estando conmigo, pero espero que no se acostumbre, la verdad detesto que invadan mi privacidad, y esta no es la excepción.

…

Luego de tres horas entrenando, finalmente quedé muy agotado… así que solo me disponía irme, pero no sin antes…

\- Oye… ya se hace tarde, vámonos antes de que Penemue nos regañe por llegar tarde –

\- ¡¿EEEEH?! ¡¿Cómo… cómo supiste que estaba aquí?! – dice la chica muy sorprendida, pero lo que no sabe es que a mí nadie me engaña.

\- Lo he sabido todo el tiempo… cuando entreno, cuando paseo por allí, incluso cuando voy al baño… acosadora – le recriminé algo molesto.

\- ¡Óyeme! ¡Yo no soy una acosadora, tonto pervertido! – me acusó ella molesta… ¿otra vez con eso?

\- Con una mierda… ¿es en serio? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que olvides ese puto asunto del baño? Es más… comenzaste a seguirme después de ese día, y no vayas a negármelo porque yo mismo te he notado todo el tiempo – dije completamente harto, ¿Qué debo hacer para que esta me deje en paz?

\- Y-Yo… yo solo t-te vigilo para que no hagas nada indebido, ¡baka pervertido! – me gritó ella… pero que excusa más estúpida y ridícula es esa.

\- Ugh… alguien deme paciencia por favor…. Mira, solo deseo estar solo, así que si no te molesta… ¿puedes dejar de acosarme? Más bien diría que TÚ… eres la pervertida –

\- E-E-Eso no es cierto, no soy una pervertida como tú… ¡Baka! – ya me harté de esta infantil discusión… solo deseo que ella me deje en paz y ya…

**{Yo tengo una solución para eso compañero… solo que claro, no te va a gustar, o tal vez si jejeje} **

("Pues dímela, no me importa que sea o como sea… con tal de deshacerme de ella me basta")

**{Oki… tú lo pediste}**

¡ME CAGO EN LA REVERENDA…! ¿Es en serio lo que este dragón con actitud de facineroso me está diciendo? AGH… o es eso, o esta tonta jamás me dejará en paz… pero aun así, al menos diría que la idea no está de más, puede que me ayude en un futuro.

Mientras yo estaba en mis pensamientos, Raynare seguía insultándome y diciéndome estupideces, cosa que no les pongo nada de atención… pero al menos con esto que voy hacer podré cerrarle la boca, al menos por un momento.

Es así que para no seguir escuchándola… me acerqué a ella… y antes de que ella dijera algo tome su mentón y le planté un beso en los labios. Así como lo oyen, la callé besándola directamente, pero no es por aprovechado… si no por algo mejor, una habilidad que puede que me sirva después, así que la usaré como conejillo de indias para esta prueba.

Claro que ella reaccionó por esto… su cara se puso tan roja que un tomate, mientras que intenta separarme de ella, pero la tome de la cintura, acercándola más a mí, mientras que la miro directamente a los ojos, y ella hace lo mismo. Es allí que Khaoth hace de su parte.

Siento algo en mis ojos… como si cambiaran, pero lo que me sorprendió en parte fue ver los ojos de Raynare, los cuales pasaron de ser violetas, a ser color rojo como la sangre… así que es eso… puedo usar mis instintos de dominio para controlar a la gente…. Es algo extraño pero interesante también.

Fue allí que la chica poco a poco dejaba de resistirse, mientras que comienza a devolverme el beso… y ya que estoy en esto… entonces por qué no, además, creo que esto puede hacer un cambio, pero ya veré que hago con eso después.

Tras unos minutos de estar así, yo corto con el beso… mientras intentamos recuperar el aire. Allí estaba ella… con un sonrojo masivo en su cara mientras me mira de forma que se podría decir… lujuriosa, pero después de un momento ella comienza a recuperar los sentidos… y es cuando se da cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, y antes de que me gritara o se atreviera a darme una bofetada, yo la detengo diciéndole.

\- Antes de que hagas algo… solo déjame decirte que lo hice porque ya me harté de que estés siguiéndome, y también porque creo que eres muy linda, y por eso no pude contenerme – lo primero que dije era verdad… detesto que husmen en mi vida, y lo segundo fue a medias… la considero linda en verdad, pero el resto solo es un fachada para que no piense que soy un aprovechado, aunque en realidad en parte lo soy… pero solo lo hice para hacerle entender que cuando quiero estar solo, literalmente que se alejen de mi vista eso es lo quiero.

\- Kyo-kun baka… - dice ella haciendo un mohín algo adorable… pero luego se sonroja y vuelve a hablar. – está bien, no volveré a seguirte, pero a cambio quiero que… tomes responsabilidad por esto – me dijo ella con suma vergüenza, la verdad me vale madres, pero siempre cumplo con lo que me piden así que no tengo opción.

\- Ufff… de acuerdo, pero tengo una condición que quiero que aceptes – le dije con seriedad, y Raynare me mira entre curiosa y confundida.

\- ¿Y cuál sería esa condición? –

\- Una vez que cumpla los 17, me iré de Grigori, y quiero que vengas conmigo – le dije seriamente, y esta por alguna razón se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras que humo parece salir de su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Quieres que m-m-me fugue contigo?! – preguntó ella en shock, de seguro no me entendió.

\- No mensa, una vez que tenga la experiencia suficiente me largaré, pero quiero que formes parte de mi equipo, uno que tenga una que otra aventura por el mundo, además que me gustaría conocer a la facción nórdica y de los Youkais, ¿me entiendes? – espero y que lo entienda.

\- ¿Hablas… de viajar por todo el mundo? Pero… ¿Qué planeas hacer? – me preguntó confundida.

\- Eso es clasificado, solo espéralo hasta ese día –

\- Mooo… Kyo-kun eso es injusto, si quieres que te ayude al menos debería saber que planeas hacer –

\- Ya no repliques, cuando ese día llegue te diré del sistema que tendremos. Por ahora que esto quede entre nosotros dos. ¿De acuerdo? – le dije seriamente, ella dudaba, pero al mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos cambiaron de violeta a rojo solo por un segundo, y al final aceptó a regañadientes.

Ya con eso resuelto, y con una integrante de mi pequeño equipo que tengo planeado hacer… si lo hago bien… entonces creo que puedo hacerme resaltar en este lugar, después de todo, unos cuantos cambios no estarían mal, pero no tantos para no afectar la historia en sí, pero que tal vez así pueda hacer lo que nunca pude en mi mundo. Aunque… me gustaría contar contigo Vali, yo sé que nos estabas escuchando… al menos podría intentar ganarme su confianza para que no sea del todo un Emo. Pero conociéndolo… ese es su lado más característico y que lo vuelve alguien como yo….

**Narración en tercera persona.**

Luego de que Kyo y Raynare se fueran del lugar… un chico de la misma edad que Kyo apareció, tenía el cabello alborotado de color gris platinado, usaba una sudadera color negra con una playera color blanca, pantalones cortos color azules, unas tenis de color negras con detalles blancos, y sus ojos eran de un color avellana. Era Vali Lucifer, descendiente del Lucifer original, el cual salió de su escondite con una cara seria, escuchó todo lo que el chico de la espada de dragón.

{Escuchaste lo que ese chiquillo dijo, ¿verdad Vali?} – la voz que le habló al Lucifer, fue nada menos que el Vanishing dragón, Albión, uno de los dragones celestiales.

\- Lo oí Albión, admito que su idea es interesante, yo también deseo salir de aquí, quiero recorrer el mundo y enfrentarme a seres de gran poder, y también quiero cumplir mi meta de enfrentarme al dragón de dragones… Great Red – dijo el peli plateado con firmeza, aunque no solo esas eran sus metas, la principal era encontrar a cierto demonio que hiso que su vida fuera un infierno.

{Jejeje, tienes metas muy interesantes… y estoy de acuerdo contigo Vali, pero dime algo… si ese chico llamado Kusanagi Kyo planea hacer lo mismo, entonces, ¿te unirías a su causa o serás completamente independiente?} – pregunto el dragón blanco con curiosidad.

Sin embargo Vali no respondió, si bien el y Kyo no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque ambos tenían metas, aunque desconocía las del chico pelinegro, pero en algo se parecían, en que ambos enfrentaran al mundo… o al menos hasta que llegue el momento de tomar sus rumbos en la vida. Después de estar en un momento en sus pensamientos, el actual Hakuryuukou, empleando las alas de su sacred gear, se va del lugar.

…

Ya en el departamento de Penemue, la cadre la cual estaba algo preocupada por la pequeña caída y por el protegido de Hazazel, ya iba a salir a buscarlos cuando ambos chicos aparecieron… y claro que ambos fueron sermoneados por la mujer pelimorada, pero Kyo decidió cargar con todo, dejando a una Raynare asombrada de que el aceptara llevar la culpa de ella también, y eso hiso que sintiera algo en su corazón, eso mismo lo sintió cuando el chico la besó, y al no querer que ella tuviera problemas, tomó toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros. Poco a poco el chico comenzaba a llamar su atención, y también estaba el hecho de que le invitara a dejar Grigori junto a él cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Aun no estaba segura, pero si era con él, entonces tal vez no estaría tan mal.

Luego de la cena, Kyo fue a tomar una ducha ya que se encontraba muy cansado después de entrenar de forma individual… y se fue a dormir directamente.

En su habitación, Kyo que dormía sin su camisa y con un short deportivo, estaba acostado sin usar ninguna cobija sobre él, y que se veía que tenía el sueño pesado, cosa que era aprovechado por la pequeña ángel caída Raynare, la cual se escabulló al cuarto del chico, y con timidez se acostó a su lado en la cama, la cual tenía el tamaño suficiente para dos personas.

\- "Sé que esto es algo muy desvergonzado… pero… el calor que transmite Kyo-kun, es muy reconfortante, siento como si me protegiera al estar cerca de él – pensó la chica pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se acomoda con su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual ahora lo tiene muy bien trabajado debido a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, y a tan corta edad.

Mientras que inconscientemente, el chico semi-dragón, abrazó contra él a la chica, cosa que la puso aun más nerviosa… pero que la hacía sentirse segura entre los brazos de Kyo, mientras el sueño comenzó a ganarle a Raynare, la cual quedó abrazada contra el chico que comenzó a tener sentimientos de apego.

…

**Ok… eso sería todo por ahora… lamento el atraso, pero me pondré al día con esta historia de la cual será muy interesante. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar por si me llegan a preguntar… no incluiré a mi OC en la historia de Slash Dog, si bien podría ser que este en ese periodo, pero no haré esa historia ya que no quiero hacer muy largo esto, así que se quedará tal y como está.**

**Otra cosa… y que esto queda como spoiler… es que mi personaje formará un equipo de diferentes personajes de facciones de varios lugares, pero quisiera que me ayudaran… si bien la mayoría serian chicas, así que de podrían ser otros animes… ya tengo algunas, pero quisiera que me dieran una mano con alguna más que quieran que incluya… acepto sus sugerencias en los comentarios, si no es mucha molestia. XP**

**En fin… eso sería todo, les deseo un suculento y sabroso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos los que espero que apoyen esta historia… ya que ahora sí que empezaré a dedicarle también a esta historia**

**Su buen vecino Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches, o a la hora que lean este fic… y que espero su apoyo a este.**

**Sin nada más que decir, Serafall-chan les dice ¡bye bye! XD**

**Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;) **


	3. Cap III: Equipo: EOE - ONS

**Odisea DXD**

**Capitulo 3: Equipo: E.O.E… u O.N.S (Envoy of the End… Owari No Shisetsu)**

Bueno… esto no puede ser más ridículo de lo que puede ya ser de por sí.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyo-kun! – dijeron Penemue y Raynare con grandes sonrisas, mientras veo como Hazazel se ríe de mi, y el resto me mira entre felices y neutrales.

¿Y se preguntarán el porqué? Bueno… resulta que ya estamos en otoño… y consecuentemente… es mi cumpleaños. ¡Con una mierda!, maldita Penemue… me engañó con decir que solo iba a celebrarme estando solos ella y yo… ¡y mas yo de menso le fui a contar! Detesto hacer estas cosas… puede que tenga el cuerpo de un puberto… pero hasta un adolecente sabe que una fiesta así ya de por sí es muy infantil, y ahora por mi caballada tendré que soportar toda esta ridiculez infantil.

**{Vamos compañero no seas tan Emo… eso déjaselo al albino dragoncito ese papel jeje}** – Khaoth hasta se burla de mi también… en serio esto para mi es demasiado.

("Khaoth… agradecerías que cierres la maldita boca y me dejes en paz… gracias")

**{Vaya que frialdad… pensándolo mejor, el puesto de Emo en este mundo te queda perfecto}** \- ¡¿Qué este acaso no sabe lo que es callarse la puta boca?! Bah… que importa de todas formas, tengo algo más que solo fastidiarme por sus comentarios estúpidos.

\- Vamos Kyo-kun, pide un deseo – decía Penemue muy alegre mientras pone frente a mí un pastel de chocolate… y sobre ella había 13 velas, simbolizando que era la edad que estaba cumpliendo en ese momento.

\- "Dios verdadero mátame" – gruñía entre dientes, rogándole a Dios… (No el de aquí ya que no existe mas) que por favor me liberara de esta tortura de mi bucle infernal… pero es totalmente inútil.

Con un pequeño sonrojo en mi cara y tragándome el orgullo, decidí dar fuerte soplido a las velitas y solo cruzarme de brazos con molestia, mientras que todos me aplaudían, cosa que solo mas agrava el que yo sea el humillado aquí. En serio… si no fuera un cagado mocoso enserio que a todos les daría una buena paliza por burlarse de mí de esta forma.

\- Felicidades chico, puede que solo lleves aquí 4 meses, pero ya eres parte de la familia jejeje – dijo Hazazel de forma burlesca, yo solo lo miré diciéndole que se callara o le tiraría los dientes.

\- Es verdad, increíble que ya pasara mucho tiempo, y ciertamente me siento feliz de tener a un hermanito como tu… Kyo-kun – decía muy contenta Penemue… a lo que se refiere es que ella me ve como un hermano menor para ella, cosa que yo comparto también, aunque nuestra relación… se podría decir que no es como de hermanos normales…

\- Kyo-kun… - Raynare me llamó, y al prestarle atención ella me dio un tierno beso. – ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti – decía de forma tierna y con un sonrojo. La verdad es que en parte me pareció un lindo gesto… pero no pienso decírselo. Créanme… no es por ser machista, pero aun no quisiera nada con ella, más que todo una relación, mejor me espero a un poco más, solo así le corresponderé como se debe.

Al menos ellos eran los que me decían algo… Baraquiel también está aquí, aunque esta siempre distante, pero sé que el también me desea buenas vibras hoy. Shemhazai también esta, junto a su esposa, el también ha sido buena gente conmigo desde que llegué, al igual que su mujer, la cual recientemente me di cuenta de que era una demonio… bueno, ¿Quién quita el hecho del "odio entre razas"?

Pero eso si… el único que parece que no disfruta esto al igual que yo es Vali… el cual se le ve siempre tan poco amigable como siempre. La verdad no me meto con el muchos motivos, pero aun así, el no me cae mal… de hecho nos parecemos mucho, tenemos muchas ambiciones, y que algún momento las cumpliremos, y tanto él como yo debemos ser más fuertes, ya que tenemos dones únicos, como lo es el con el dragón celestial blanco, y yo con este dragón del caos. En simples palabras ambos somos como dos caras de una moneda, pero que siempre estará relacionado uno con otro. Quizás… ¿no sé? Lleguemos a entendernos mutuamente.

Bueno… como sea, solo quiero que este tormento termine, además… una vez que cumpla los 14 sabrán que esto ya no es para mí, así que por el momento tendré que soportarlo… por ahora.

…

Una semana después, yo continuo con mi entrenamiento duro, Raynare incluso me ve entrenando ya sea con Baraquiel o Penemue, o incluso cuando lo hago solo. Claro que yo también he hecho que ella entrene conmigo, si quiere acompañarme a recorrer el mundo, entonces deberá de fortalecerse ya que puede que encontremos muchos enemigos en el camino, así que es mejor que ella esté preparada también.

En fin… ahora estoy en la ducha, mientras que me quito el estrés del entrenamiento hoy… en serio Baraquiel hoy sí que me hizo sufrir, tanto con su relámpago sacro, como con las lanzas de luz, en verdad que Baraquiel es alguien muy fuerte, Akeno también lo ha de ser, aunque creo que quizás pueda ayudarlos con su situación, después de todo… admiro mucho al padre de Akeno por lo que hace, el que aunque no sienta confianza de volverla a ver… el aun la ama, y eso para mí es digno de admirar, quizás no fue correcto abandonarla, pero que siempre este al pendiente de ella y que no dudaría en dar su vida por ella. En serio… envidio a Akeno por tener un padre como él, así me hubiera gustado que mi viejo fuera, pero bueno… el ya debe de estar pagando sus pecados en el infierno, quizás sea cruel de mi parte decirlo, pero se lo merece por todo lo que me hizo a mí y a mi madre.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará… ¿se habrá enterado de que morí? De seguro que sí, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, aunque siempre le dijera que no se metiera en mi vida. Jeh…al final sus advertencias siempre se cumplieron… supongo que fue el karma… Quién sabe –

**{Hablas de la única persona que si le importabas en tu anterior mundo, ¿no?}**

\- Si… ella siempre se preocupó porque yo cambiara de vida… dejara a mi viejo y que empezara de cero. Creo es la única cosa pendiente que deje atrás – no mucho tengo mis recuerdos de mi vida anterior… pero este…. Este es el que más me recorre la mente casi todo el tiempo, y sinceramente me pone algo deprimido, debí haber tenido mi oportunidad de cambiar y estar con ella. Pero bueno… creo que por mis muchos errores dejé eso pendiente… y yo nunca le debo nada a nadie. Siempre cumplo con lo que prometo, pero creo que por esta vez fallé en esa promesa.

**{Bueno… ahora pienso que puedes intentar cambiar las cosas… digo yo… si es que aun tienes el corazón para prometerle algo a alguien}** – dijo esta vez sin mucho interés, que va con este dragón, aparte de ser un pervertido, también es alguien muy insensible, aunque pensándolo bien el y yo no parecemos en ese aspecto.

Decidí seguir con lo mío, pero allí sentí que alguien iba entrando, y entonces la puesta del baño se abrió… y allí estaba ella, mientras que tenía un gran sonrojo, y su cuerpo lo cubría con una toalla. Ciertamente me hace recordar ese día que nos conocimos, fue exactamente un Déjà vu.

\- E-Etto… Kyo-kun… - Ray estaba muerta de la vergüenza, mientras que se acerca a donde estoy yo lavándome.

\- "Algo me dice que Penemue tiene algo que ver en esto" – dije con fastidio, Penemue hace siempre esto conmigo y ahora se lo enseña a ella… que mala influencia… - ¿Qué ocurre, Raynare? – le pregunté tranquilamente, no es que me moleste que ella haga cosas como estas, pero a veces deseo privacidad completamente.

\- Ammm, s-solo q-q-quería b-bañarme contigo hoy – dijo ella con mucha vergüenza.

Yo solo suspiré, se que quiere llamarme la atención desde ese día que la besé… pero aun así, a esta edad no creo que sea correcto que tengamos este tipo de acercamiento, pero…. Bah, a la mierda… si después de todo me quiero coger a Penemue cada que hace esto, entonces creo que con esto puedo soportarlo.

**{Jejeje… a este paso compañero… las hembras te caerán por montones, kukuku}** – decía con una risa pervertida este otro, yo solo lo ignoré, no me interesa ser un playboy ni nada de eso.

\- Está bien… no tengo problema con eso –

Pude ver que ella sonrió tiernamente, mientras que solo iba dejar que me lavara la espalda… en serio, si la situación fuera otra no desaprovecharía el momento… pero puedo aguantar, puedo esperar a más tiempo para querer hacer estas cosas, no debo de ser tan inmaduro como solía serlo.

Y bueno… aquí estamos. Ella empezó a lavarme la espalda, mientras que yo decidí devolverle el favor, ahora ella está terminando de quitarse el jabón mientras que yo estoy en la tina completamente relajado. Durante los 20 minutos que llevamos aquí, ninguno ha dicho una sola palabra, cosa que está comenzando a molestarme, así que decidí iniciar una conversación.

\- Raynare –

\- ¿S-Si, Kyo-kun? –

\- Acerca del beso que me diste como regalo de cumpleaños… -

\- Etto… l-lo hice porque… - decía estando nerviosa, yo ya sé lo que va a decir, así que creo que mejor le diré lo que tengo en mente.

\- No respondas, ya sé lo que vas a decir –

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¿E-En serio? – me respondió con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas, yo solo asentí. – P-Pero… si ya sabias de mis sentimientos, entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – me preguntó un poco molesta, pero a leguas se ve que no le gusta enojarse conmigo.

\- Bueno… de eso quería hablarte. La verdad es que te aprecio también Raynare, has sido la única amiga que he tenido desde que llegué… - al mirarla de reojo, su expresión se ponía triste, de seguro estará pensando que no siento lo mismo que ella, pero se equivoca. – Pero solo quiero preguntarte, ¿estás segura de querer a alguien como yo? –

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Kyo-kun? –

\- Hablo de que… no me conoces lo suficiente, si supieras todo de mí, estoy seguro que no me verías de la misma forma. – al decir eso, ella me miraba sin comprender todavía, a lo que yo solo suspiro con cansancio. – A lo que quiero llegar es… ¿Qué si estas dispuesta a seguirme una vez que decida irme a recorrer el mundo sin importar saber quien soy en realidad? Puede y que en algún momento si supieras quien soy… no seria para ti lo que soy en este momento – le dije algo decaído, lo que he hecho siempre me aleja de los demás, estas dudas comenzaron en mi desde hace tiempo, y sinceramente creo que lo que planeo no valdrá la pena al final.

Sin embargo sentí una mano en mi mejilla derecha, y al poner la vista al frente, veía Raynare la cual se había metido a la bañera sin que lo notara, pero lo que podía ver bien de ella era la sonrisa sincera que tenía mientras me miraba.

\- Kyo-kun… yo quiero estar contigo, quizás aun no sepa nada de ti aparte de lo que sé ahora, pero solo quiero que sepas es que… nunca me separaré de tu lado – dijo con una sonrisa determinada, cosa que me sorprendió.

\- Ray… tú… -

\- Además… andar por el mundo significa que habrán problemas, y tú no tienes que enfrentar todo solo… por eso… por eso me haré más fuerte, para así ambos podamos contra todo lo que se nos presente – dijo con una gran sonrisa de confianza, mientras que yo sigo sin dejar de sorprenderme por su determinación, además de seguirme a donde sea que vaya.

**{Jhm Jhm… esta angelita ya me comienza a agradar, se ve que es casi igual a ti compañero, no retrocederá a lo que se viene. Creo que tú y ella serian buenos líderes de equipo, así como tú buscas serlo}**

("Por primera vez te doy la razón, la verdad verla así de empeñada en estar conmigo… no me lo esperaba de ella. Jeje, creo que esta aventura que tendré aquí va a ser muy interesante, aunque claro… ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a mí, ya que si alguna otra chica con quien yo pueda congeniar y querer estar junto a mí, entonces tendrá que ceder a compartir con alguien más")

**{Jojojo… ahora sí que me entiendes compañero, deberías de formar una colonia… así serás un señor de dragones, tendrías poder al igual que lo que puede tener un rey demonio}**

("Sabes que el poder no es algo con lo que yo desee tener, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila, y para tenerla tengo que esforzarme… y así podré tener lo que nunca pude en mi anterior vida")

-Jeje… te advierto que es muy difícil tener a alguien como yo cerca, podrías volverte loca con el pasar del tiempo –

\- jijiji… por eso es que quiero acompañarte, pasa así sacarte de los problemas que tengas, no por nada no puedes estar sin mi – dijo de manera presuntuosa mientras que yo me rio.

\- jejeje… eso lo veremos linda, eso lo veremos. Por ahora quiero seguir relajándome… hoy el entrenamiento estuvo del infierno… así que solo quiero descansar y quitarme un poco el estrés. –

-ammm, Kyo-kun… pu-puedo… - la interrumpí.

\- Si tu quieres, a mi no me molesta que estés aquí conmigo, así que está bien – le respondí con mucha naturalidad.

\- Mooo… Kyo-kun eres un pervertido – dijo ella con un sonrojo, cosa que la hace ver tierna.

\- Pues es una de las cosas a las que tendrás que acostumbrarte, aunque estés tú, no habrá otra cosa para que no mire a alguna otra chica –

Ella solo hizo un puchero con las mejillas infladas mientras se sienta en mis piernas, mientras disfrutamos del baño. La verdad es que estando aquí no es tan malo… aunque ya quisiera saber cómo es el mundo aquí… ya que lo sobrenatural es lo que más está presente. Bueno… solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Así nos la pasamos hablando, hasta que decidimos salir… y obviamente claro, Penemue me dijo divertida si usé protección, mientras que Raynare se avergonzó mucho, yo solo le respondí que mejor empezara a buscar novio para no morir solterona… y como era de esperarse se quedo callada, mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba mientras admitía que era verdad. Jejeje, atacarla donde más le duele es divertido, después de todo es casi como una hermana para mí.

En fin… esta vida que llevo aquí es algo pasable… no es un lugar perfecto para vivir pero puedo adaptarme, así de despreocupado soy jeje, pero no me quedaré aquí para siempre, viajaré por el mundo viendo lo mejor, no solo lo natural, sino lo que esconde cada lugar, y que la vista humana no puede distinguir. Estoy seguro que será divertido, aunque no dudo que tenga que pasar por una que otra situación incómoda o difícil, pero por eso es que estoy entrenando tan duro… para así poder sobrevivir a lo que este mundo quiere ponerme a prueba.

…

Aunque algo que me tiene pensando muchas noches… es el cómo deberé de presentarme una vez que la historia como la conozco empiece, bien puedo decir que yo y el equipo que quisiera formar seriamos cazarecompenzas, pero siento que nos tomaría como criminales, caso también si dijera que fuéramos mercenarios… bueno aunque esa es básicamente mi idea, pero que en el ámbito será algo diferente, así que debo de encontrar una excusa lo bastante creíble para así no ser tomados como amenaza. Otra cosa es que si llego a formar un equipo… debería de tener un nombre, así como el que tiene Vali en la historia… aunque no muy original si me lo replanteo, así que debo de pensar en algún alias al menos. Ya siento que es bastante tarde, Khaoth ya hasta que ronca… la verdad es que parece un dragón bipolar… o más bien multi-polar diría yo… ya que cambia de actitud constantemente… y una que resalta mucho es la de ser un flojo y un perezoso, mientras que en combate es bastante serio y un tanto sádico, mientras que en tiempo libre es un… "ero-dragón" como me gusta referirme a su forma pervertida de ser… pero también es bastante gracioso y unas veces tiene sus momentos de sabiduría y de ser alguien confiable.

Bueno mejor me voy a dormir… tendré el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algún nombre o alias para más adelante…

\- ¿Kyo-kun, sigues despierto? – una tímida voz se escuchó desde la puerta… y allí estaba Raynare, usando una blusa delgada y que apenas le cubría su vientre, mientras que usaba unos mini shorts que dejaban ver sus muy lindas piernas.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces despierta a estas horas Ray? – le pregunté con cansancio, la verdad no me molesta que a veces venga meterse a mi cama, pero al menos espero solo un día que pudiera dormir solo.

\- E-Etto… y-yo solo… - dijo con timidez mientras se sonrojaba, yo solo suspiré con cansancio, no me gusta ser muy grosero con ella, pero mi propia naturaleza me impide serlo con una mujer, así siempre he sido.

\- Ven… no tengo problema que quieras dormir conmigo – le respondió a secas, mientras que ella aunque intentó disimularlo, sonrió de una manera que me dice que un día de estos deberé de cuidarme de ella para que no abuse de mi sexualmente.

Entonces entró con cuidado y al tenerme cerca me abrazo mientras que usa en parte mi cuerpo como su almohada. La verdad que ya estoy acostumbrado… pero a veces resulta algo incómodo en ocasiones, no es que ella o yo tengamos mal dormir o que nos movamos mucho… pero una que otra vez amanezco con el cuerpo entumecido… y presiento que eso será un problema si mas de una chica se llega a colar a mi cama. Ahora creo que entiendo a los protas de los animes ecchi y harem lo que tienen que soportar todos los días de sus patéticas vidas, aunque hay solo unos muy pocos que si los aprovechan al 1000%.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Kyo-kun? – la pregunta de Ray me sacó de mi mundo.

\- Solo pensaba en algún alias para así no pasar como simples viajeros o algo por el estilo – le respondí con la verdad, pero a medias.

\- Ya veo… si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso… -

\- Agradezco la ayuda, pero yo siendo el que lleve el mando es mi responsabilidad, y siempre la tomo en cualquier cosa que me propongo, este es mi visionaria empresa, así que como su presidente tengo que tomar las mejores decisiones para futuro –

\- jijiji… eres alguien que se toma todo muy en serio – dijo ella con una risita, pero yo lo ignoré, aunque no se equivoca con esa afirmación.

\- Si bueno… ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti de alias que vaya acorde con lo que hagamos? – le pregunté a ver si puede aportar con ideas útiles.

\- Ummm… bueno… -

Y así comenzó con una pequeña lista de nombres, algunos eran buenos pero no terminaban de convencerme, otros malos… otros hasta infantiles que nos harían ver como payasos, y con esto ya han pasado como media hora, así que finalmente Raynare empezaba a caer por el sueño, mientras que yo aun no tenía ganas de dormir.

\- ZZZZZZZZZZ… enviados del fin... ZZZZZZZZZZ… - decía ya dormida, mientras que al oír eso ultimo que dijo… ¡eso es! Ya lo tengo, aunque decirlo así en español es poco original, pero quizás…

Tomé un diccionario de multi idiomas, y así pude encontrar las palabras, y creo que quedaban perfectas… las busqué tanto en japonés como en inglés, y allí encontré lo que buscaba.

\- Owari no Shisetsu…. Envoys of the end…. Me gustan, cualquiera podría servir, tanto dentro como fuera de Japón – me dije con satisfacción, mientras miraba a Raynare la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

"Gracias" fue lo que le dije mentalmente mientras que le acaricié con cuidado su cabeza, y ella solo daba un leve gemido de gusto, mientras que acurrucaba mas contra mí.

Bueno… creo que con esto puedo comenzar, y creo que el nombre les gustara a quienes quieren formar parte de este visionario proyecto mío, así que con eso me conformo.

Ya con el nombre decidido me dispuse a dormir… aun tengo que planear varias cosas más… pero por el momento lo dejaré para después, por ahora solo me relajaré ya que mañana toca entrenamiento a muerte con Baraquiel, y de seguro será igual que intenso que las demás veces jeje.

…

**Hola a todos… aquí otro cap de este fic. Si creían que no continuaría con esta historia pues se equivocan, solo que me tome algo de tiempo para tener un poco mas de ideas para usarlas en este fic, que espero y llegue a ser muy bien recibido. Quizás no es mucho, pero quiero ir lento para así que conozcan más a mi OC, y lo que tiene planeado para más adelante XD.**

**En fin eso es todo… les deseo un gran y poderoso ¡PURAVIDA! a todos lo que siguen las reglas sanitarias para contrarrestar este virus que está mandando todo a la mierda, y que solo espero que todos se cuiden no solo por ustedes, sino por su familia y demás.**

**Su amigo Carlos se despide deseándoles buenos días/tardes/noches… o a la hora que lean este fic durante esta cuarentena o cincuentena como quieran llamarla XP.**

**Hasta otra…. Cuídense. ;)**


End file.
